1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of secure communications between and among digital devices such as computers, and, specifically, pertains to techniques for thwarting the copying of credentials by nefarious persons or otherwise.
2. Description of the Related Art
Diffie-Hellman key exchange, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,770, is a mechanism to permit two entities to have a shared secret; the secret could be an encryption key. In the present invention, shared unpredictable secret 50 is not an encryption key.